Tales of The Rebellion: Birth of The Rebellion
by Ratified
Summary: A general has overthrown the Fire Sages, naming himself as "Fire Lord" and establishing a totalitarian government. Conservative families have secretly been financing the rebellion. Time is running out as the fire lord spies have located the rebel leaders


_**The story takes place before the hundred-year war during Kioshi's rule, the four nations are at peace. After years of civil war the fire lord has finally asserted his dominance. Marking an end to over a millennium of theocratic rule by the fire sages. As with every revolution there are people who oppose the change…**_

* * *

_ The boy lays still amidst the white dessert, a small dot in the endless expanse of snow, insignificant. As he slowly regains consciousness the only tangible thought that his mind can produce is cold, so very cold. The child attempts to move a muscle, any muscle. When he does he feels a flash of pain, so intense, so real that it makes him discard any possibility of this being a dream. After recovering he tries again, pain surges though his body weaker this time but still agonizing. Again. More pain…but its becoming manageable perhaps he might be able to lift his head now. So __he does, before him white, everywhere. The boy collapses in exhaustion his consciousness drifting away…_

* * *

Roland hit the ground, groaning he sat up just in time to dodge another fireball. "Again!" he heard his master yell "and feel free to actually try this time." Furious he ran towards his master, he jumped fire spurting from his right leg. In a flash he was tumbling towards the ground again. "Focus kid, only beasts use anger as fuel for battle. Again!" A few seconds later Roland found himself once again on the floor of his families fine courtyard. He looked up only to see his father emerging from the doorway of their home, a grin plastered on his face.

"What's so damn funny!" yelled Roland in frustration. This was unfair, beyond unfair most of his cohorts could barley shoot a fireball and he was expected to duel one of the most skilled fire benders in the nation. Ignoring Roland's previous remark, his father stepped out onto the courtyard, walked towards Roland's sworn enemy and shook hands.

"That will be all Master Touk, I doubt my son is in the mood to continue training." Touk bowed to acknowledge Roland's father, gave his student a stiff nod and then was off.

"Once you're done moping you are welcome to join your brothers and mother for dinner." With that said Roland's Father walked on and out onto the busy streets of the Fire Nation's capital.

Roland took a deep breath and stood up. From the way he walked no one would've guessed that he was so sore that every step felt like his muscles where being torn apart. Muttering obscenities under his breath he entered his house.

He took a towel from a nearby servant and commanded the young water bender to draw him a bath. "Where is father going?" Roland inquired as he entered the dining room, drying the sweat from his face.

"Work." His mother replied coldly, daring Roland to purse the subject.

"How was practice Rol? I could hear you getting the snot bet out of you all the way from here!" his nine year old brother, Han, snickered. Roland shot his brother a dirty look. Being the youngest his parents had never pushed the kid to the length they pushed Roland, come to think of it he couldn't remember his father yelling at Han or even scolding him for that matter.

"So where IS dad going?" Asked Danao, Roland's second youngest brother, who really was only a few months younger. Despite their small age difference Roland and Danao shared an eerie similarity to one another, same dark hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. But their physical similarity aside Danao and Roland where as different as two brothers could be. Aside from their occasional fight, the two brothers got along swimmingly.

Roland's mother shot him an annoyed look at having to explain this subject "Your father has a very important… meeting, yes a meeting concerning the future welfare of the Fire Nation."

"Is dad going to meet the Firelord?" asked the excitable nine year old, perhaps the only person in the room who bought into all the propaganda.

Danao scoffed "Why would our father waste his time in a meeting with the him?" Roland grinned, amused by his brothers open disgust towards the nations new leader. At barley 13 Danao had more courage than most of the old bureaucrats who showered the tyrant with praise.

"Danao! You are never to speak words as those again!" Typical mother Roland thought, overprotective and scared.

"Sorry mother."

The rest of the meal went by in silence; the only sound was that of silverware hitting the fine china. After Roland excused himself he went to his room and into the large bathroom where he found his tub full of steaming water. After dismissing the water bender, Roland stripped and got in the bath. He let out an inward sigh of relieve as he felt his muscle relax.

After a what felt like forever he found himself reflecting on the days events, as he always does during his baths. Damn he thought, I let my father see me cry. Cursing himself for displaying such act of weakness he stepped out of the tub. Evaporating all the water off him he dressed in some comfortable clothes. Feeling refreshed he decided to go towards the stables it had been a while since he visited his dragon. "Dragons are the source of all fire bending" his master told him on the day when he deemed Roland ready "to have one is a great honor and responsibility…" His dragon of course was still an infant but then again in the eyes of his master so was he.

As he was walking through the immense gardens that separated his home from the stables Roland saw his brother sitting by a tree, book in hand.

"Touk really went at it with you didn't he?" Asked Danao looking up from his book, sympathy in his voice.

"When doesn't he?" Roland replied taking a seat next to his brother.

"True, but at the rate you're learning it won't be long before you beat him"

"Even that wont be enough for father, he'll simply find a better bender."

"He really does love you Roll, its just he's not good at showing it"

Roland scuffed "Whatever."

The boys sat in silence observing the magnificent sunset.

"So… where do you think dads going?" Asked Danao trying to break the tense silence.

"You mean you haven't heard the rumors?" The oldest brother replied.

"Well do you really think they're true?"

Roland shrugged. "The rebels must be getting their funding from somewhere and few families have enough resources to supply them." Danao didn't answer so Roland continued "Besides don't you think its weird that we hardly ever leave our house anymore? The Fire Lord isn't stupid he probably already knows but he can't very well have us killed in our own home without causing a scandal."

Danao shifted uncomfortably "What do you think he's waiting for then?"

"I'm not sure, whatever it is though he will probably have to act soon, the people are beginning to question whether he really does have the mandate of heaven." Rolland stood up and stretched a hand towards his brother. "Come we better get back inside or mother will have another panic attack."

Danao nodded in agreement "I thought you where going to visit Baoshi."

"I'll just drop by the stables tomorrow." Rolland started walking home feeling a bit of guilt for ignoring his dragon once again.


End file.
